Relive and Regret!
by organization13girl
Summary: They're back and not so ready for more ! That's right everyone, the KH crew has returned to the castle and have agreed to answer some more of your questions and all that fun stuff! So come on by and say hi !
1. Unexpected Arrival

((A/n: Okay so…fuck the sequel idear. I gave up on that. XD We're doing this old school style everyone! Sooo…I hope you all enjoy this new one! ))

Jenna, Samantha, and I all sat around the living room of our castle. It had been over a year since we had let our loved ones (and not so much loved ones *COUGHXALDINCOUGHCOUGH*) go, and to put things nice and simple: We were bored as fuck.

I was sitting on one of the many couches, my laptop in my lap as I watched an episode of Sgt. Frog, sighing to myself. Samantha was sitting down by the coffee table, sighing every now and then as she did some homework her mother had been forcing her to do throughout this summer. Jenna was sitting in a nice recliner with her large notebook, somewhat torn between drawing pictures or writing fanfictions.

I paused the video and looked up at the two, taking off my headphones. "Guys…guys I have a great idea."

"So do I!" Jenna declared, sitting the recliner up.

"Oh, you go first."

"How about..we do something _fun."_ She grinned expectedly in our direction while we giggled quietly.

"Maybe we should-" Sadly Samantha was oh so rudely cut off when a big ass hole was made in my beautiful castle wall.

"OH MY GOD COME ON! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO MY BEAUTIFUL SECOND HOME?" I cried out, running to the rubble and trying to pick up a chunk of concrete and caress it, as if that would make a difference.

Jenna and Samantha looked at each other and rushed over to the scene as well, none of us really paying attention to what was going on behind us as we automatically began picking up the mess.

A brunette who appeared to be 15 stepped out of a weird rocket ship, looking around in confusion. "What the…I could have sworn this was the place!"

He looked down at his fine feathered friend, who was stopping his foot on the ground in anger. "Look what you did! Now we have to explain to these people what's going on!"

They turned their heads towards us, as we fussed over not being able to move oversized chunks of concrete in to a neat little pile. The brunette made his way towards us, tapping me on the shoulder gently.

"Uh..excuse me.. ma'am?"

"Hm? What is it? Are you the one that destroyed my wa- . . ." I had turned around.

And boy was I not expecting this to happen.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He grinned sheepishly and put a hand behind his head. "We can help you fix things if you want and-"

Sadly, many people were getting cut off today as Jenna GLOMPED that mofo to the ground.

"IT'S YOU! GUYS! My love has returned!"

The brunette who was OBVIOUSLY Sora blinked in shock before slowly rapping his arms around her and giving her a small hug. "Uh…hi?"

And that's when they all came out of the ship. All of them.

"Sora, you do realize that we are far away from our destination, correct?" Xemnas questioned. He was wearing a flowery button up shirt and khakis, like a tourist.

"Oh, yeah! Heh, sorry Xemnas.."

"I was so looking forward to catching a wave or two and-" Demyx raised a brow when he saw Samantha, slowly walking towards her.

"Hey there. You…clean up walls often…?"

"Yes~!" Samantha hugged him tightly.

"Aw man, looks like Demyx has his eyes on someone again." Axel groaned, taking my spot on the couch and stretching out.

I merely sat down on our rubbish excuse for a pile of rubble and looked around. "Where the hell is he?"

Xaldin looked at me. "Might I ask you who?"

"Shut up Xaldin."

"How do you know my name…?"

"…Oh right. You don't remember us."

After a moment more I sat up, and marched over to the entrance of the Gummi Ship. All eyes were on me as I quietly made my way in there. And saw him.

"Oh, hello. May I help yo-"

"OHMYSWEETBABYJESUSIT'SYOU!"

There was some banging noises heard from outside the ship, followed by the sound of footsteps as I practically dragged out my beautiful husband Zexion.

"GUYS! They are all here!"

"Pardon me asking." Master Eraqus spoke up. "But, is there any chance we know the three of you young girls?"

"Well you see-"

I was cut off by Jenna. "You see, we had this grand adventure with you guys and a whole bunch of other cool people. But Ms. Authoress over there-" She gave me a somewhat evil eye. "Erased your memories."

"Guys! I have an idea!" Samantha declared as the members of the Kingdom Hearts characters eyed each other in disbelief.

"What is it?" I asked, hugging Zexion ever so tightly.

"REVIEWS!"

". . ."

After a brief moment of silence, we rushed over to the coffee table, taking some paper out of Jenna's notebooks and beginning to quickly scribble down things.

As we did so, some people got comfy while others stayed standing and trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"Pardon, Ms…Authoress?" Saix did his best to sound polite. "Do you mind me aski-"

"Saix, I love you. In a non loving way. But shut your face up." I said, not looking up from my paper.

He glared and made his way towards Axel, pushing him off the couch and sitting on it.

"DONE!" Jenna yelled out, holding her paper up high in the air and waving it around. "Ha, I get to go first!"

"Hmph…" I crumbled up my paper and threw it at Xehanort's head. "Okay, go ahead."

"Wait…" Samantha cleared her throat. "HEY EVERYONE. SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN SO JENNA CAN READ YOU HER SUPER AWESOME REVIEW…Please."

Everyone did so, although they had no idea why.

**(( My dear little authoress, Kassie. **

**AHA! I FUCKING1 KNEW IT YOU FUCKING1 LIAR! I KNEW you couldn't end it. I KNEW you couldn't stay away. I've waited and waited for this moment and now the moment is here. XD ))**

**Sorry y'all know me. I just had to rant for a sec. **

**ANYWAY! Mi corazón es en fuego!**

**Xemmy kun- sit in a huge bucket of ice water for 20 minutes!**

**Xigbar- you must do the ponponpon dance!**

**Xaldin- be the ice cream man**

**Vexen- Tell me do you happen to know anything about a man named "Stein"? XD**

**Lexaeus- Show us some of your comedy act**

**Zexion- Reclaim your wife man she's gettin' away!**

**Saix- You shall now have the voice of Lizzie from Black Butler!**

**Axel- Will you help me build an ironmanchine?!**

**Demyx- Everytime you sneeze you will sneeze bubbles!**

**Luxord- My nobody Jaxenn and Kassie are fighting over your poker pants! Do something to end the madness man!**

**Marly- Do I smell like flowers?! And where are the waffles?!**

**Larxene- Bake me a cake woman!**

**Roxas- I see you freaks have amnesia... Maybe I could jog your memory if I push you off the Twilight Town Clock Tower...**

**Xion- Watch Hetalia. Now tell me what you think. **

**Kairi- Hey...'member me? No? You're lucky...**

**Namine- Draw me some cute yaoi pictures!**

**Riku- Do you remember your good buddy Dennis?**

**Sora- MY DARLING! Please, PLEASE! Tell me you still remember our never-end eternal love flame?**

**Okay bai y'all!**

"I will do no such thi-" Xemnas was cut off as I pushed him into a big ass bucket of ice water, setting a timer for twenty minutes and smiling.

"What is the meaning of this?! Do you know who I am?"

"Yes." I stated. "But you don't remember who I am. So I will simply say, Mansex you better be careful."

"The whatwhatwhat dance?" Xigbar questioned, floating upside down from my roof. "I don't know how to do that."

"Oooh~! I do!" Demyx shot up and hit Xigbar with a wave of water so he'd come to the ground, now soaking wet. "Okay! So you start by uh..can I get some music please?"

I quickly grabbed my laptop and got the song playing, setting it next to the two.

"Thanks Ms. Authoress!"

"Please stop calling me that.."

Demyx then taught Xigbar how to do the entire PonPonPon dance. Sadly, it ended up a disaster since Xigbar only gave it his half best.

"Uh…Would you like some ice cream little girl?" Xaldin asked Jenna.

"Uhh…not from you~!"

"Stein…? Why yes of course~! He's my colleague!" Vexen grinned.

"Woah! Vexen, you had friends?!" Axel declared in shock.

"…."

"…" Lexaeus and Vexen became in sync with their silence.

"I have a wife..?" Zexion questioned, looking up from his book.

"Yes! It's her!" Jenna pointed in my direction and I gave a small wave and a thumbs up.

"… I do not recall any ceremony that involved being wed to another person."

"…Eh. I can wait." I said, snapping my fingers for the next dare.

"Who's Lizzie?" Saix asked before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth. His voice was now high pitched and somewhat childish. Most of the organization managed to hold in their giggles.

"Sure! But don't you mean Ironman machine?"

"Duh, that's what I said Axel." Jenna rolled her eyes and grabbed him, dragging the flame headed man off.

"Ha! It's a good thing I don't have a cold!" Demyx smiled, before sneezing when I snapped my fingers. Bubbles came out of his nose and he couldn't hold back a small scream.

"W-what the-?!"

"Sneeze Demyx sneeze!" I said, snapping my fingers quickly as more bubbles floated up in to the air.

"Well ladies, I'm sorry to say that those will forever be MY poker pants." Luxord said calmly, already setting up cards for said game with Xion.

"Psh…we'll see about that." I muttered quietly.

"Well, I am guessing you might, however I'm not going to sniff you to find out. It's Xaldin's job to be the creepy one. And I don't know where…_those_ are.." He replied calmly.

"Wow! You think you can boss me around like that?" Larxene grimaced and crossed her arms stubbornly, not moving from her spot.

"What? No, please don't do that!" Roxas frowned and hid behind a recliner chair.

Xion looked up from her cards and quickly stole my laptop away from Xigbar, who was drawing a mustache on a picture of Xemnas. "Okay~!"

We all calmly waited for her to finish a few episodes. She looked up at all of us with a serious expression before grinning widely. "PASTAAAAA~!"

"Hallelujah! Another fan!" Jenna said as she came back with Axel.

"But..you seem like a nice person." Kairi frowned and sighed. "Oh well."

"Yaoi…? I don't draw that… I'm sorry." She gave Jenna a small smile in hopes she'd understand.

"Yeah. I remember Dennis. Do you know where he is?"

"In Ansem's pants." I said.

"…Oh dear god the poor thing." Riku frowned.

"Uh..I'm really sorry..Jenna, right? I don't remember who you are. But I'll do my best if I really am supposed to know you!"

Everyone gave a somewhat weirded out look at each other after everyone had done what they were told.

The timer ruined the awkward silence and Xemnas gladly got up out of the bucket.

"Well… The next one is Samantha's~!" I said, motioning towards her. "Have at it bro..sis!"

"Mmkay~!" She smiled and looked down at her paper.

**Xemnas: Dude. We know that you're annoying. Just get on with it. Mansexs these days...**

**Xigbar: Do you have any secret talents? :D**

**Xaldin: You need to be bold so people remember you more! Wear a meat dress!**

**Vex: I think I know why people hate you! Y'know, besides being a mad scientist that screws everyone and everything over and up. You messed up the X chain! But you also started the -ex chain, too...**

**Lex: Get a pet parrot that reads your mind and blurts out what you're thinking! :D in other words an African Gray! :D**

**Zex: Uhm..so...did you see the new Twilight movie that nobody else saw?**

**Saix: And everyone hates you because you broke the -ex chain! :D**

**Axel: Have you ever tried going to our dimension and do your firey tricks and be worshipped as a god?**

**Demyx: 8D**

**Luxord: Do you cheat in poker? And have you ever been beaten?**

**Marluxia: My science project is when I simulate acid rain on plants and then use antacids to attempt to revive them. But the antacids arent really working. And i already wrote out my hypothesis and everything xD. I must be right just like my science tests tell me I should. Pleae help me?**

**Larxene: Did you ever have a crush on someone? And that doesnt mean physically pulverizing them to bits...**

**Roxas: You are as cute as a button with a puppy face on it! Because regular buttons are ugly! :D**

**Xion: What's it like being #14?**

**So yeah that's my shtuff. Don't say it sucks! D: If you don't you get an internet cookie! Which sucks so here's a real cookie! :D **

"I am not annoying. If you three are telling us the truth when you say you know us, you should also know that. And I would prefer if you did not call me Mansex." Xemnas grimaced as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Well…I am secretly the best at grooming wild zoo animals. Those little dudes just see me and calm down and let me do anything." Xigbar said.

"That's…a weird talent." I mumbled.

"That's an awesome talent!" Samantha exclaimed.

"I have to decline this request. I'm not sorry about it." Xaldin stated, making Samantha stick out her tongue in his direction.

"The x chain…? Do you mean in our Organization's names? That is not a very good reason to hate someone." Vexen said with a sigh.

I poofed an African Gray bird on to Lexaeus' shoulder. After a moment of silence, it squawked so fucking loudly.

"Why are we still here? Listening to these three children?"

"…Bird brain has a point." Axel stated.

"Shoosh." I glared at the two of them.

"I have no interest in that book series, nor the movies." Zexion mumbled quietly.

"I find it hard to believe someone would not like me because of two letters." Saix stated calmly.

"I've TRIED." He said, giving Xemnas 'the stare'. "But SOMEONE ruined my fun before I even got to be worshipped."

"It was wrong to do and very irresponsible."

"IT WAS GOOD NATURED FUN! And..and..YOU'RE WRONG!"

Demyx smiled at you kindly, strumming his sitar quietly to himself.

"Heh. A man of lady luck does not spill her secrets." Luxord brought a finger to his lips.

"..I think he technically just said he was a chick." Samantha said to me.

"What? Oh heavens no! I meant I don't speak of my ways of winning! Lady Luck is the symbolism of-"

"We know." Jenna interrupted.

"Hm…well I would have to say it's a rather odd idea that if you killed a plant with certain acids, other acids would revive them. However if you would like, I could bring them back to life and you could totally just lie to your science teacher." Marluxia said with a smile.

"Well.." Larxene eyed Marluxia and Axel before shaking her head.

"Heh, thanks!" Roxas smiled.

"Horrible." Xion said and glared in Xemnas' direction.

There was yet again another awkward silence as the review was finished up. I spoke up, questioning everyone in the room.

"So…would you like to stay…?"

"That sounds coo-"

"Axel, do not speak for us." Xemnas stated. "We were on our way to a little vacation. Time off for all of our work. Sadly, we should have picked a better captain of our ship."

"But…this will be ten times as fun! We'll supply food and all that lame shit! Plus you can continue doing what you guys loved to do most. Answer the questions and do the dares of your adoring fans!" Jenna argued.

"There is only one rule!" I said quickly. "NO DESTROYING THE CASTLE."

Samantha gave Demyx a small hug and looked at everyone. "Well…?"

Xemnas looked around, and realized just about everyone looked interested in this. "Well…I suppose we could stay for a while."

"GREAT!" Jenna grinned .

"Maybe you guys will remember us too!" I said, looking at Zexion hopefully.

"But..how can we remember someone we've never even met?" Lexaeus' bird declared.

Samantha, Jenna, and I gave each other looks of disappointment and sighed.

((THE SAGA LIVES ON! Review guys! I've missed you all soooo much! I can't wait to hear from old friends and maybe new ones~!))


	2. Of Rants and Shooshing

((A/N: Okay, I just wanna say I'm sorry in advance in case I don't remember any of you lovely little people~! It's just been a while, and all this work in school has honestly wiped my brain..but let's get on with it~! Enjoy everyone!))

(( A/N: Okay. So I have a reallyyyy quick thing ta say about DiZ/Ansem the Wise. Okay? I hope you'd be kind enough to listen to this, because it's one of my famous Kassie rants.

WTF. IS UP WITH *EVERYBODY* FUCKING HATING DIZ?! OKAY?! LEMME JUST ASK YOU THAT._ "Oh, well he did this this and that and blah blah fuckity blah blah BLUH!" _Big. Fucking Woop. Yeah, he messed up. Okay? In all actuality it's not HIS fault he didn't know Xehanort was a bad guy when he found him. It's not HIS fault Xehanort (in Terra's body) went against his orders. He did some things wrong, yes, but he DOES have a fucking reason people! It actually HELPED in the story! He wasn't just some random person who was like "Hurr hurr let me fuck up Roxas' FAKE life! HURR HURR LET ME DESTROY EVERYTHING AND BRING UPON MOOSY FATE TO THIS FANDOM!" NO. You aren't perfect either, now are you?

And let me just say, TECHNICALLY if it wasn't for Ansem the Wise/DiZ, there would be no Organization XIII! Ever thought about that? Huh? Yeah, Org. XIII is bad guys, but you don't give a damn! You're all like "Wooooaah kickass action!" or "Omgggg you guyzzz he's so hot I just wanna make out with him n do the dirty!" Ansem the Wise was in charge of who? Xehanort (in terra's body), Braig, Dilan, Aeleus, Ienzo, and most likely Isa and Lea because they were always sneaking in to his castle!

I just don't see why almost everyone that has ever reviewed my stories has had some issue with him. I mean, if you look at this shit, it makes some sense that you should be like…bowing down to him in your fangirling gratefulness for such hot bodz. Am I right? Yes. I think so.

Now please enjoy luvs.))

"Okay! SO. After all of that shit, we can start~!" I grinned towards the group, currently sitting in Zexion's lap (which he wasn't too happy about).

"Pardon me, but it seems you have sat in the wrong spot. There is a space on the couch right next to me if-"

"Shoosh, we're married."

"But I do not recall-"

"Shoooooosh."

"So, we're back!" Samantha exclaimed, sitting by Demyx and Roxas. "We should just cut to the chase, so the first review is from SisterOfScarletDevil!"

**NO WAY! You guys are back! D This is so awesome! Being awake at 2AM does have its perks! XD But you guys don't remember huh... Will this picture help? *shows picture of group from last story* I STILL GOT IT! P Anyways, ONWARD! In a random order as I think of them...**

**Riku: Put your hair into a ponytail! Oh, and I'm so sorry about Dennis...**

**Namine: You don't draw yaoi? No fuuuunnnn... But here's some cake, it's delicious! D**

**Axel: Is it possible for you to light your head on fire without hurting yourself? So instead of just your regular hairstyle, it's actually fire? If so, can you do that?**

**Sora: Have you ever straightened your hair? I've always wondered what that looked like...**

**Luxord: Have you EVER gone a day being sober? If not, entire chapter. Sober. Do it.**

**Xemnas: How quickly can you chug a 2 liter bottle of root beer?**

**Saix: ... Your voice... I dunno. You're more terrifying than normal with Lizzy's voice... o.O I still can't but laugh at you though. P**

**Larxene: Since we are bring Black Butler into this... I now give you Grell's chainsaw scythe. HAVE FUN! But yeah, like Kassie said, no destroying the castle. Go... threaten Vexen with it or something. 3**

**Demyx: Since you're just that awesome, I give you the power to fly for an entire chapter, as long as Kassie, Jenna, and Samantha allow it. )**

**Zexion: Can you put a pretty pink bow in your hair? Please?**

**So that's all I got this round. So... YOU GUYS MISS ME? XD Haha**

"" Jenna says some random shit Imma leave to her cause I'm feelin lazy and we may need something to do in the late late hours of the dawn.

Samantha passed a copy of the picture around to the others, who stared at it blankly before passing it on. It was unanimous that none of them were convinced it was the real thing.

"I..don't think that would be as affective after what happened." You see, in Dream Drop Distance Riku has relatively short-ish hair, so we let him pass on this one. "And Dennis..He understands my fear of Ansem.." ((A/N: I was actually just joking about that XD But yaaaay, Rapey Ansem))

Namine smiled and took a piece of the cake, smiling. "Thank you~!"

"….." Axel stared at Xemnas almost expectantly, waiting to be given permission to test out this new theory. But alas, our old and boring Superior shook his head and sighed.

"Axel, you are a member of a high and important organization where one does not do such childish thi-"

"SHHH."

"Miss…Kassandra I believe it was." Xemnas said, getting real tired of my shit already. "I do not appreciate you-"

"Please just shut up."

"Nope~! That would probably look really weird." Sora grinned and laughed at the thought. "I don't think we should try that."

"Well I'll be honest and say that I have been sober for more than an entire day. Not like it's difficult or anything with the amount a drinks I've had in my days." Luxord smirked and shrugged, sitting down and setting up a game with one of his Nobodies.

"I'm not sure, however I do not wish to find ou-" Jenna cut off Xemnas (you can tell we like to do that) by sticking a 2 liter bottle of root beer in his mouth, forcing him to chug it.

"Woah. I guess anyone can chug a drink if their life depends on it." Axel murmured, playing around with a lighter and his hair.

Saix cleared his throat, his normal voice having been returned after the end of the last chapter. "Well then."

Larxene raised a brow as a chainsaw appeared in her hands before smirking and turning towards Axel. "Oh Axeeeeeel.~"

Axel blinked, brought out of his little lighter world and yelping before running out of the room, Larxene chasing after him.

Demyx looked over at us, grinning when we all nodded and snapped our fingers. It was then that a child of the ocean earned his wings…or something wise like that.

Zexion shook his head, nose deep in a book he had picked up from the castle library. "I do not wear female accessories, nor will I ever."

"We missed you!" Said the three authors.

"We don't know you." Said just about everyone else.

"Thank you for reviewing again Scarlet, we all missed you and were excited to see you were back~!" I exclaimed happily, giving the next review to Jenna.

"Our next review comes from MysteryKeyblader16!" Jenna said, reading off the paper.

"Wait…holy crap I know who this is.." I said.

"Kassie!" Samantha frowned disapprovingly at me. "You don't even remember the reviewers?"

"It's been a while and I have a husband so shh!"

**OMG YOU'RE BACK! Let's get started!**

**Master Xehanort: I have a bone to pick you. You may be an amazing villain, but you killed Eraqus, destroyed the Land of Departure, possessed Terra, etc. *summons my keyblade* LET ME AT HIM!**

**Riku: WHEN DID YOU CUT YOUR HAIR? I heard a rumor that Sora ate it. (No joke.)**

**Demyx and Axel: I have Portal guns for you two. Have fun :) If it goes well, I can bring more for everyone.**

**Vanitas: Why the skirt?**

**I feel kind of evil, so I have one more right now. I just don't know who to give it to. If anyone destroys the castle or a part of the castle, then you have to fight the final boss of Portal. Not playing the game; you're actually there, and there really is neurotoxin. So no destroying things, or else you'll have to do that. Oh, and there's a 5 minute time limit.**

**Have fun :)**

"We all missed you, even though Kassie forgot about you." Jenna stated quickly, earning a quick glare from me.

Vanitas objectively stood in front of Master Xehanort, Keyblade pointed at you. Come at me bro "You'll have to go through me first." He said with a smirk. Master Xehanort did nothing to stop him, just laughed as you two began to duel for his heart fun. Good old fun.

((I'm so sorry, I've been on Tumblr too long. XD))

"I don't really know. I just remember being in Traverse Town and my hair was shorter.. That's a weird thing to do, even for Sora." Riku shot Sora a teasing look.

Demyx swooped down, picking up one of the Portal guns and aiming at the ground beneath Vanitas and the roof above him, letting him get stuck in constant motion.

"WOAH I WANT TO DO THAT TOO!" Axel then did this to himself. "WHOOOO!"

"…I wanna Portal gun…" I shed a fake/non-existent tear; being the nerd that I am this killed me inside.

"Oh, because it's light and airy. I think it compliments my hips and do you really think I fucking know why I wear this weird hula skirt?" Vanitas yelled out ,still stuck.

And that was when I glomped the living shit out of you. I waited all patient like, and then it happened. "OMGTHANKYOUSOMUCHYOUHAVENOID EAHOWMUCHILOVEYOURIGHTNOW."

"Thank you for the review!" Samantha smiled, picking up hers. "Next one is mine~!"

"Don't you find it weird that you are the hosts of this but you still write your own reviews?" Leon questioned our breaking of the fourth wall (sorta), but being the royal people we are, we ignored him.

**MANSEX MANSEX MANSEX MANSEX! Now that that's over with, you people are lame without your memories.**

**Mansex: Mansex.**

**Xigbar: Take a random girl or short boy in the room to do the Titantic I'm flying thing. I've never seen the Titanic so I must know what it's like.**

**Xaldin: you suck.**

**Lex: You're welcome for that! After all those years of reviews, I've been totally bummed out! D8**

**Axel: I know right?! My mom didn't let me go to a waterpark once because I'm a waterbender and would have slapped everyone.**

**Demyx: _**

**Marluxia: perfect!**

**Roxas: **

**Namine: Can't you just fix all of their memories?**

**POOF DAISY IN! 8D it is always more fun with a daisy around**

Xemnas gave no response to your taunting, simply getting out a newspaper and reading all about the next top Model of TWTNW.

Xigbar quickly looked around snatching Zexion from the couch and holding him by the waist. A gentle yet powerful sea breeze made their hair billow in the artificial wind created by Xaldin and Demyx. It was a dramatic and possibly religious experience.

The whole entire time Zexion just stood there, stiff as a board and rather embarrassed.

"No I don't." Xaldin retorted, crossing his arms stubbornly.

The bird spoke up. "Why are you sad…?" It flew onto Samantha's shoulder and she began to have a conversation with it.

"Aw dude that sucks. I hate when parents are a drag." He gave Xemnas a knowing glare.

"…What?" Demyx flew down and frowned.

Marluxia then proceeded to regrow your plants all easily and shit because he's a boss like that.

"…" Roxas also became in sync with Lexaeus.

"I can't fix a memory that even I don't remember." Namine frowned.

"I don't think Daisy would enjoy herself here…in KH land." I said, staring at all the freaks I loved (excluding Xaldin).

"Thanks for reviewing Samantha!" Jenna said quickly as she grabbed her own from the pile. "Mine next!"

**Imma get right to it. Here I go!**

**Xemnas- You are now to be called Mansex: Crusher of Joy**

**Xibar- Since you did SO WELL on the lat dare, why don't you becom R & R's official cheerleader?**

**Xaldin- You are now strapped to the ceiling. **

**Vexen- Please list all tne names of the voices in your head in alphabetical order...I have OCD And I'm pretty sure you do also, as well as a shit ton of OTHER disorders. **

**Lexaeus- W-what? You don't like us?! And FYI I AM GOING TO BE FOURTEEN IN LESS THAN TWO MONTHS! FOURTEEN! I am no mere CHILD. I am a TEENAGER!**

**Zexion- Ugh, being the smart one gets increasingly difficult as time passes. **

**Saix- Since you can change into a beast, can you change into a cute wittle puppy for us?**

**((KASSIE! I know how to get Sora to remember that he loves me! I'll make 'im JEALOUS!))**

**Axel- You know... I think being able to control the element of fire is...uh...hott. Wanna go out on a date with me sometime? But if it doesn'y work out for us. You can't be all clingy and desperate and bitchy and whiny and needy.**

**Demyx- What the hell?!**

**Luxord- Are you gay?**

**Marly- Have you ever questioned your own sexuality before and if so, what is it?**

**Larxene- Since it's so NOT OBVIOUS why don't you go on a date with Marluxia who is probably still trying to figure out if he's a homo or not XD**

**Roxas- Yeah, Sam's totally right. You are adorable...**

**Xion- YAY! Another fan to add to the armada...I mean uh...which character are you? I'm America whiners!**

**Namine- Hmm...I see. Kassie! Quick! INTERVENTION! We need to teach this girl about why it is hot when cute boys make out!**

**Kairi- Well, that depends...do you like Sora? If you don't then you're absolutely correct. If you do, however...well...**

**Riku-WHAT kind of friend ARE you? He's in Ansem pants man. HIS F*CKING PANTS! He's rubbin' all up against his man meat and everything! Yeah, visualize that lovely picture, ya bastard. **

**Sora- Look I'm sorry if I freaked you out before it's just that...It's really hard when we the relationship that we did and you can't remember. And it must suck because this kind of thing happens to you all the time. And now you probably feel bad because you don't remember. But please don't feel bad. It's not your faut. *Glares at person who's fault it oh-so-obviously is***

**C'mon! You HAVE to remember. I'm not crazy, I swear! **

**OMG I JUST REALIZED! KASSIE QUICK! GET THE PICTURES AND EMBARASSIN VIDEO TAPES WE SAID WE'D LOCK AWAY FOREVER BUT NOW SUDDENLY NEED URGENTLY!**

**C'mon people we spent Christmas together! New years eve, even! Hell, Kassie and Zexion got f*cking MARRIED.**

**You just gotta remember...you just gotta...please?**

"Geez, what a mouthful!" Donald complained, crossing his..wing arms and rolling his eyes.

"What?" Xemnas asked.

"I second this decision!" Axel declared. "Mansex: Crusher of Joy! HA!" Axel then lit his hair aflame, skipping like a schoolgirl to his seat after getting in Mansex: Crusher of Joy's face.

Before Xigbar could argue, he was poofed into a light pink and white cheerleader outfit that may or may not have been too small on him. (Hint. It was too small on him.)

"Give me an N!"

"N!" The heroes and authors said.

"Give me an O!"

"O!"

"What's that spell?!"

"NO!"

"My thoughts exactly." Xigbar threw his pompoms at Vexen and sighed, sitting down.

Xaldin is now strapped to the ceiling.

"Oh uh…alright. Let me just think about it for a second.." Vexen cleared his throat.

Adam

Billy

Chris

Devon

Elliot

Frank

Ghosty McBuster

"Nobody really cares." I muttered.

"Excuse me?! I'll have you know that many people care about my personal affairs in life." Vexen began to drone on and on about things nobody cared about. So we ignored him.

"Whatever." He stated.

"Yes, it does." Zexion sighed, moving a strand of blue hair back into place.

"No." Saix said in disgust.

((Oh lord don't do that!))

See, we weren't really speaking to each other; Jenna and I. We were simply staring at each whilst making strange motions and faces, yet we understood each other.

So everyone was pretty confused as to what was going on.

"Uh…thanks, but I don't date people that I barely know…plus I have my eyes on someone else anyways." Axel said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?!" Demyx cried out, confused as to why everyone was having an issue with him.

"Nay, I'm European." Luxord winked.

"Same difference." Jenna rolled her eyes.

"I have never questioned my sexuality because I have no real sexual interest in men or women." Marluxia stated.

"Hm? I don't really think he'd…no. Just..no." Larxen shook her head and sighed.

"Aww, thanks~!" Roxas smiled.

"Hmm…I guess I would consider myself like Canada…? I mean, I'm not quiet, but I guess he and I could relate because we never seemed to be important enough for anyone to remember…" Xion said, a small smile on her face placed there to hide her sorrow.

"Uh…no thanks I'm good." I sat down next to Samantha on the couch. "You can do that on your own time buddy."

Kairi smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't like Sora like that. He and I are friends, and I care about him and Riku more than anybody. But that doesn't mean I like him like that."

Riku did visualize this. And oh was the seizure a terrifying thing to watch.

Sora frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I really don't remember you..please don't be mad at your friend though."

"Yeah Jenna. Don't be mad at your friend." I agreed.

"HOPEY SHIT YES!" I ran up to a portion of the wall that was thick and shining steel, quickly putting in a combination to about three locks on it and getting out all the embarrassing and memorable pictures.

"Look at this!" Jenna exclaimed, shoving it in their faces.

"Heh..Hey Zex, it's you and your little wife." Axel teased, pointing at a picture of our wedding.

Zexion blushed and glared at him. "I-I don't remember that ever happening. For all we know these kids could just be very skilled with Photoshop."

"And here's Sora and Jenna cuddling on that couch!" Donald pointed out.

"A-hyuk! Gawrsh Sora, you look happy." Goofy smiled at Sora. (omg didn't he actually say this in the second game…?)

"What? Guys, quit it.." Sora blushed as well.

"Oh! And then there's all of us in this picture! Man, we look weird!" Demyx exclaimed, looking at the picture we had taken because of..that one dare..yeah.

"Wow…we do!" Axel laughed. "It looks like half of us are dying and the other half just saw a yoai picture."

"Well uh…how about that next review?" Sora asked Jenna, who nodded and got the next review out.

"This one is from CV01. XIII!"

"Not too sure if you're new or not, but if you are welcome! If you aren't, welcome back!" I said with a grin.

**This gonna be fun!**

**Xemnas- why did you design such stupid coats?**

**Sora- you and Kairi are so adorable togther. Hug? **

**Kaira- do you prefer your hair short or long? Hug?**

**Riku- hope at last KH game you end with Xion. BTW the guy who does your voice he knows his fangirls very well you are hot. *blushes* Hug? **

**Mickey- are you and Minnie planning have kids someday?**

**Donald- same question as Mickey, but with Daisy?**

**Zexion-have you read the "Hunger Games" & what happen to your parents? Also I have to admit you are pretty sexy. Your fangirls don't call you "Sexy Zexy" for nothing. *blushes more***

**Saix: dare you drink toilet water with raw sewerage, toenail clippings and some weird chemical, which I have no idea what it does.**

**Axel- you have awesome hair, beautiful eyes, and sexy lips. Is their anything that you don't have?**

**Demyx- I bet I can beat you in DDR.**

**Larxene- do you secretly like any guy? Also here's a $100 gift card to spa. enjoy! ;) **

**Xaldin- what was reason why Axel & Saix keep sneaking in the castle in Radiant Garden when they were younger?**

**organization13girl- do you have Diz? if yes I wanna kick him right where the sun never shines & which KH dude would you kiss? **

**Xion- same statement as Riku, but with him. Hug?**

**Namine- how long were alone in that castle & would like to be friends? Hug?**

**Roxas- I know said the same thing to Kairi and Sora, but you and Namine are adorable too. Hug?**

**Everybody- have you heard of the Vocaloids? If yes who would you be and why?**

**Well that is it bye everyone *walks aways* *then runs back kisses Axel on lips* *blushing hard* sorry I'm his fangirl also he's a pyro that is why I find him very sexy. **

**bye!**

"Why are you asking such stupid questions?" Xemnas responded.

Sora and Kairi gave each other a small hug (however due to many reasons they don't like each other no relationship.)

"I have to admit I like it longer." Kairi smiled and shrugged. "But it was nice short when I was younger."

"Oh, well thanks." Riku hugged you and smiled.

"Uh…g-gosh I dunno.." Mickey blushed because he is rated E for Everyone and thus was very embarrassed by this statement.

"Uh….let me get back to you on that." Donald said.

"Yes, I found it to be an interesting enough book; I will never speak of my parents' death, let alone to a stranger. And thank you." Zexion responded nonchalantly.

"Wow, do you even care about answering sincerely?" Axel questioned, only receiving a small shake of the head from the blunette.

"No thanks."

"A girlfriend?" Axel simply stated.

"Oh, how sincere." Zexion said.

"Hey, shut up!"

"I bet you can't!"

And there you were, dancing against the Lord of Song and Dance Demyx on DDR. Sadly, he is the Lord for a reason. Peasant. (jk)

"Oh wow, thanks. And no, not really anymore." Larxene said.

Xaldin shook his head, not responding to the question.

"Yes, yes I do have DiZ. And no, no you may not kick him where the sun never shines. And…I would kiss Zexion of course. Since you know…we are married."

"…Wait. We are supposed to hug you." Xion stated, and everyone who had accidentally hugged each other than hugged the kind new reviewer.

"It was a very long time, but I didn't mind it too much. Marluxia made sure to give me coloring utensils so I would have something to do. And sure!" Namine hugged her (unless you are a guy, but due to your blushing I have a feeling you are a girl).

"Thanks, and sure you can have a hug." Roxas hugged her.

"I don't think they remember them too well, but Jenna and I are obsessed with their fantastic music." I stated. "They've had to deal with our obnoxious playing."

"I think I'd be Miku!" Jenna stated. "Because…well it's pretty obvious."

"I think I'd be Len…or maybe Kaito..eh." I shrugged.

"Ah, so you are a chick!" I exclaimed as Axel blushed lightly. "Thank you for reviewing~!"

"The next review is from…RandomFan." I said, arching a brow at the name.

**Samantha/Demyx, have sex in front of everyone**

"..You must be REALLY new here." I said. "I mean…that's it. I. Am. DONE."

And with that I proceeded to flip a small table and crumple the review, throwing it in the trash and using Axel to set it on fire.

"Uh…the next review is from HighonMusic!" Samantha said.

**HIIIII guys. Here's ma review.**

**Jenna: CONTINUE COTTN ALREADY! 3**

**Everyone: Anyone playing KH3D? There's some REALLY interesting character developments and storyline in dat game!**

**Young Xehanort: ... YOU TRAVELLIN BACK IN TIME WHAT DA FUCK THAT IS SO COMPLETELY ILLOGICAL : O**

**Roxas: They should do a remake of Spirited Away... but with you as the main character. You know, since you completely nailed being a character not knowing shit about the world he's in in 358/2 Days.**

**Xion: cosplay Rainbow Dash. NOW. I'm sure you'll look REALLY cute. :3 Also, can anyone make Rainbow Dash a co-host for a chapter or two? Pleeeease? **

**Xigbar: YOU! YEAH, YOU! Do you listen to the band Massive Attack? You look like the type that would listen to Massive Attack to me...**

**Demyx: Replace your sitar with a KEYtar and play some electronic shizzle.**

**SUDDENLY: DREAM EATERS INVADING DA PLACE! My Meow Wow is gonna lick ALL of your faces whether you like it or not. And lay near the fireplace and be cute of course. :3**

**Kinda short review, sawrry.**

**Ok, I know how most people close with cookies... BUUUUUT since I'm 16 years old now I can LEGALLY buy alcohol in my country. Yeah. I don't feel HALF that mature yet but who cares. Anyone want a beer? :3**

**P.S. I heard we should send questions via PM or the story would be deleted or shit like that... wut?**

"Workin on it!" She exclaimed.

"Nobody is really playing it, but I watched some of this amazing playthrough the first three days it came out." I stated. "It's fantastic~!"

Young Xehanort simply smirked.

"Hey, that would be kind of cool.." Roxas said, smiling and nodding as the idea grew on him.

Xion walked into the bathroom, coming out a few moments later in a cute footie pajama rainbow dash outfit with a little hood that was a bit too big, temporarily covering her eyes.

"Hell yes Rainbow Dash!" Jenna snapped her fingers before I had a say in the matter, and there was Rainbow Dash.

You can bet your ass that room got 20% cooler.

"Huh? W-where am I?!" Rainbow Dash looked at my brony shirt and simply smiled, giving everyone brohoofs.

"Okay, this place is pretty cool." She said, sitting down on the ground next to Jenna.

" Nope. I don't know who they are." Xigbar said as I handed him my laptop, the music already set up and ready to be listened to. After a minute or two Xigbar took off the headphones. "I guess they're okay."

"Oh gosh okay!" Demyx grinned and got a Keytar, beginning to play some awesome electronic pop for us.

"OH NO MY CASTLE!" I exclaimed, picking up the cute Meow Wow so it could lick my face before running off to save my home.

After Meow Wow (who I have as of now nicknamed Jim) had licked everyone's face, she walked over to the fireplace and laid down, closing her eyes.

"I could go for a good beer. Pass one over here kid." Xigbar stated, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Luxord agreeing with him.

"Yeah, we will be talking about that in due time Fanboy.." Jenna stated.

"Thanks for reviewing again!" Samantha exclaimed. "Now, the last review comes from Godly345!"

**Godly-*comes out of a huge blazing inferno* WELCOME BACK KASSANDRA AND NOW TO BRING ON THE DE-*gets wacked by girlfriend***

**Genevieve- Shut up.*turns to authors* Sorry about his behaver last season. he gets that from his aunt Larxene.**

**Godly- And my girlfriend will be staying on the show to make sure the reviews dont anger you.*shivers from glare Gevevieve is giving***

**Tifa: you get your old job back. Whenever someone curses you beat them up.**

**Xemnas: fight Darth Vader you copyrighter**

**Xaldin: Go kill the spider in the bathroom.(dont tell him its huge)**

**Jenna: Take good care of my half brother or else*glares***

**Kassie: On your comand I will make a room where anyone who does not do their dare will be thrown in and attacked by something...*makes a list of things that could be used***

**Kairi: You have 3 seconds to run before you di- i mean are feed to my 'fish'**

**Xion and Roxas: go destroy all the RoxasxAxel pairing stories**

**Aqua: Beat up Vantais*ties the dark part of Vens heart to a post***

**Genevieve- thats enough for now. Go clean up the scorch marks you made.*more glares***

**Godly-yes dear.*starts scrubing* 1 work or chuckle from anyone but my girlfriend and the other authors will be given swift punishment**

"Thank you, I feel very welcomed back by everyone." I smiled. "Also, I think I like your girlfriend, she seems pretty badass."

"Oh, I'm sure we can forgive and forget." Samantha said.

"I won't be forgetting." Jenna chimed in.

"Eh." I shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Tifa stretched, she had been sitting there for a while but hadn't really been doing anything.

"Darth Vader..?" Xemnas questioned.

"OH COME ON! YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER DARTH VADER!?" I took a small pillow from the couch..and proceeded to scream into it.

"A spider? Augh, fine I understand." Xaldin walked into the bathroom and we silently waited. And then we heard it; slowly growing louder as he ran.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT, SHIT SHITSHITSHIT, SHIIIIIIIT!"

"Man, it must be a big spider." Roxas said, a little shocked by his reaction.

"Or else _what?_ You don't own me, I can do what I want." Jenna responded.

"Cool, but I think we're good."

"Hey, don't you dare threaten Kairi!" Sora shouted, summoning his Keyblade. Riku silently did the same, glaring at Godly.

"..." They looked at each other. "…What…?"

"What? No, I don't want to do that." Aqua shook her head.

"Oh look, one word!" I said, laughing.

"How about a bunch a words?" Jenna agreed, laughing along with me.

"I think you guys look like a cute couple!" Samantha intervened kindly.

Everyone thinks we are crazy. I promise you we are sane.

"Alright, well thank you for reviewing Godly!" I exclaimed. "Please, read and review! Let's get these guys' memories back pronto!"

((A/N: Okay guys, so here's the deal with the PM thing. You can/kind of have to private message me your reviews, just in case. I want this story to stay on Fanfiction. But uh…feel free to leave random reviews I guess? XD Confuse people that read the reviews but have never read YATA.

ALSO! Jenna and I *as you know* live in Florida! And the National Hetalia Day is coming up, but sadly it is on the 24th *the dreaded school day*, so we are going next Saturday to Epcot! If you want/can, you can come and try to find us! We could talk about life and otp's and be nerds together~! PM me if you're interested or can do that so we can find a meeting place.

If you guys can't make that, but can/want to meet us or anything because we are just that awesome, we are also going to go to Shadocon in November! PM me if you're interested in that so we can talk about it so we'll know what to look out for~!

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and Jenna's future chapter of COTTN!))


End file.
